


Someone New

by Aiffe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breast Worship, Character Development, F/F, Female Handjobs, Hair Washing, No penetration, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Aiffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl hooks up with that girl from the party, and things go maybe a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone New

The human smiles, devilishly sure of herself. “Have you ever been with a girl before?” she asks.

Pearl isn’t sure how to answer that. “As in a human? No, never.” More generously, she adds, “Not yet.”

“We can go slow,” she says. “If that’s what you want.”

Pearl finds herself nodding before she even knew she meant to, the desire carrying her now of its own accord. The girl kisses her, purposefully at first, then pulling back, letting Pearl chase her. When Pearl obliges she surges back, her mouth clumsy but eager, the metal ring at her lip clicking against their teeth. That bit is strange, but Pearl has kissed metal before, if one counts Bismuth. The inclusion of something not part of her biology is strangely exciting, however—to be modified, to change one’s set parameters, that’s a kind of rebellion she understands. But what’s truly _alien_ about this girl is that she has a scent and a taste, a real physical presence of salt and carbon. Even her scent, she’s augmented. It’s exciting, something reminiscent of deep forests but boldly manmade.

The girl pulls back. “No _way_ you’ve never been with a human before.”

“I really haven’t!” Pearl says, flustered. “But this is just kissing. I’ve _kissed_ before.”

“Do I even want to ask?” the girl says, giving her a bemused look.

“I don’t know,” Pearl says, very serious. “Do you?”

“Maybe I do.” She advances again, poised like a big cat ready to spring. “Who taught you to kiss like that?”

“Who _taught_ me is irrelevant,” Pearl says quickly. “But the first person I _enjoyed_ kissing…was Rose.” She pauses, wondering if she should reveal this last bit, but can’t hold it back. “You look like her, you know. I mean—you don’t remind me of her at all, other than that. But you do look like her.”

“Then close your eyes,” she says.

Pearl does.

“Who are you with now, then?”

“I was with you the whole time. I couldn’t mistake you for anyone else. You taste human.”

“Do I have bad breath or something?”

Pearl cracks a slight smile, an old one. “No.”

The girl kisses her again, and Pearl keeps her eyes closed. The girl is more tentative this time, not charging into new ground, but rather assuming Pearl might know a thing or two about what she’s doing, and curious enough to slow down and let her do it. Still, she’s clearly used to a faster pace, because before long her hands are rucking up Pearl’s shirt, splaying over pale ribs. She tries to pull it up higher, and reaches the point where it won’t budge. She gives it a few tugs before asking for help.

“I know this sounds really lame, but I can’t figure out how to get your shirt off,” she says. “Is there…a zipper?” Her hands explore around the back. “It doesn’t even have seams. How do you get it on?”

Pearl can’t quite repress a laugh. “Oh, _that_. Those aren’t clothes, it’s part of the manifestation of my physical form.”

The girl laughs too. “Okay, you can keep them on if you want.”

“I’m fine with appearing nude,” Pearl says. “But you might have to let me do it.” She takes a step back, and reconfigures her form in a flash of light.

The moment after she does it, she remembers to be nervous about it. She really has no idea how she appears to humans. She’s gathered that they prize visual appearance highly, but the preferences within that change several times a century, and she’s never paid much attention to them anyway. It never even struck her as something relevant to her life, and she hadn’t thought that a human would so much as cast an eye on her in that sense, let alone that she’d welcome it enough to care what that human thought of her.

For a moment, she sees herself as if through other eyes, though not human ones. That which makes pearls so desirable to own on Homeworld is written into her very form—her weakness, her frailty. A being so frivolous it has no purpose is in itself decadent on a world where every person is perfectly engineered for their role. On her own, Pearl feels proud of herself and what she chose to become, but when another’s eyes are on her, she remembers shame. The parts of her that matter least to herself are also the most apparent.

But the human’s eyes are shining with excitement, and it seems she sees nothing displeasing in Pearl’s physical form. “Wow,” she says, giving Pearl a few stunned claps. “How did you do that?”

Pearl’s snapped back to reality by that. She’s not on Homeworld, and she’s not with a gem. She’s with a human—new, exciting, and completely unbound by all the history she carries. Maybe she’s even starting to understand Rose’s taste for humans—it isn’t just a fetish for the exotic, is it? It’s the way they have to each explore the other from an entirely fresh perspective. And they don’t have to share everything right away, either. Pearl isn’t going to tell her about Homeworld. And this girl—she doesn’t even tell people her name, she just goes by ‘S.’ Considering that she’s pulling off her top right now and things are probably going to go even further tonight, it seems a strange order to share intimacy in, but Pearl can’t judge. She can’t even say she fully understands what human names _are_. Gems have descriptors of type and numerical designations for clarity, but none of that seems to quite match the meaning of a human name.

Her thoughts are broken by the sight of ‘S,’ fully nude. She really didn’t know humans could be this…this….

“Did you see a flash of light too?” the human asks. “Happens sometimes when someone gorgeous gets naked, I hear.”

“I…yes,” Pearl says somewhat incoherently. They move closer together again, reconnecting. As stunned as Pearl is by her beauty, she finds herself somewhat guiltily comparing each curve to Rose’s. Their body types might be similar, but their shapes aren’t identical. As if to remind herself not to go down that road, her hands settle into the dip of the most different thing about them—the girl’s navel. It’s a pleasant place to touch, the soft fullness of the girl’s belly, rising and falling with her quickening breath. She sinks down and kisses that indentation, the tickle of vellus hair against her chin.

“First time seeing one?” the girl asks, a lilt of humor to her voice.

“First time this close up.” She kisses her way up the girl’s body, to her ripe and heavy breasts, nuzzling into them, this time getting a soft moaning sigh from the human girl. She remembered she could spend hours, longer, without need for rest, simply worshiping Rose’s breasts, nipping and sucking them sore, kissing them better, soothing them with her tongue. For all the girl’s alienness, this part doesn’t feel strange at all—it feels right, it feels like home. And here, too, she finds another sign of humanity: a beauty mark in the outer orbit of one nipple, like Earth’s moon. She kisses it, tenderly, memorizes it.

The girl’s hands are on her too, and Pearl can’t help but notice she’s paid most attention to the parts of the human she herself lacks. A thumb idly circles the little nub of a nipple, and Pearl gasps automatically, even if she doesn’t need to breathe. What her design denied her in size it made up for in sensitivity. It’s almost embarrassing, and part of her had hoped to do more to prove herself an adequate lover before getting touched too much herself, as she knows she’d lose herself to it. But she missed this, deprived of touch as if it was some necessary nutrient—not an aspect of her design as a pearl, but some part of the uniqueness of own body and heart.

The girl is encouraged by her responsiveness, and is taking her time exploring all her sensitive spots. She finds the ones along her neck and just under her ears, and does something Pearl has never had done to her before but finds she quite likes—she drags her fingernails all down her back. Softly at first, but as Pearl arches into it, she goes hard enough to mark.

“Look at you, alien girl,” the girl says. “You go _green_ when you flush.” She kisses Pearl’s chest, where the blush is overflowing from the heat building at her core. “Beam me up, Scotty.”

“I don’t…I don’t know what that means,” Pearl says.

The girl kisses her. Nose, lips, mouth again, but off-center and sloppy. “Don’t worry about it, E.T.. I don’t know how you’re doing it, but I like it.” She nips Pearl’s earlobe, and pauses to let Pearl collect herself, before whispering, “You wanna do it in the shower?”

“In the shower?” Pearl asks. “Am I dirty?”

“No, of course not,” the girl says. “Well, not like that. You could be the right kind of dirty.” Her hand sneaks around to pinch Pearl’s ass, and Pearl shivers, hard. “But I like it in the shower,” she says. “It feels really nice, warm water flowing over you, everything _slippery_.”

“O-okay,” Pearl says. “If it’s a human thing, I’d like to try it.”

S gets up and lights a few candles in her bathroom, and leaving the light out, leads Pearl to the other side of the clear shower curtain. “I love showers by candlelight,” she says. “I love them even more with a sexy alien in the shower with me.”

“Have you had aliens in your shower before?”

“Mm, probably, with some of _my_ friends,” the girl says, grinning crookedly. “Maybe a vampire or a werewolf. You’re definitely the most alien of the aliens, though.” She turns the water on and adjusts the temperature, while Pearl admires the view she presents. The water starts to flow over them, and Pearl has to admit it is sort of pleasant, the way it trickles down her body.

“There,” the human says. “Nice, isn’t it?” She runs her fingers through Pearl’s hair, fingertips rubbing sensitive spots in her scalp. When she sees she likes that, she squeezes some shampoo onto her hands.

“My hair doesn’t get dirty,” Pearl explains.

“Makes it even more of a luxury to have someone clean it then, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose it does,” Pearl says. She allows the girl to rub the lather into her hair, waves of tingles running down her spine as the girl massages the shampoo through and lets the showerhead pulse over it, fingers working out the suds. As she does this, she can feel the girl’s warm curves press against her, slip away, then slide against her skin again. She’s warm and it feels nice, so Pearl lets herself slide against the girl again and again as she washes her hair, steam rising over them.

Suddenly, Pearl says, “But I don’t want to get pregnant.” She’d almost forgotten that was a possibility with humans, but if there’s a chance of that happening, she might have to end this now.

The girl just laughs. “I’m not packing _that_ kind of heat. See?” She guides Pearl’s hand to her groin, and there’s certainly _heat_ there, so Pearl isn’t sure what she means. Her fingers explore the hot slit—the outer part prickly with stubble, the inner folds pulsing and soft, wet with something thicker than shower water. “You’re not going to get _me_ pregnant, are you?” the girl asks, again saying it like it’s a joke.

“That would be biologically impossible,” Pearl says.

“Good thing you know so much about biology. Mm,” the girl says. “You’re doing pretty well with my biology right now.” Pearl keeps going, stroking the folds and finding the most sensitive spots, learning the rhythm and pressure of this human girl. Her thighs clench around Pearl’s hand, tensing, guiding them with her rhythm, holding her so tightly she couldn’t pull away if she wanted to. A spasm comes over her, and she puts her hand over Pearl’s to still it, leaning against the tiled wall and riding out the waves of her orgasm.

“Vulcans must not be so different from humans, then,” the girl says when she catches her breath.

“I’m not a Vulcan,” Pearl says with a wry smile. “Whatever that is.”

“Sure. All right.” The girl starts washing off, running a soapy pouf over her body, and occasionally sharing it with Pearl, and Pearl wonders if they’re done—she’s all right if they are, that was lovely, but she’s still aching for more herself. She supposes it’s not the worst thing in the world if she’s left hungry for more. This is a very new thing, and it’s nice to take it slow, nice to ache for the future instead of the past.

But the human isn’t done with her yet. She starts kissing her neck from behind, nipping just where it meets the shoulders. “You’re too short,” the girl says.

“Am I?” Pearl asks, worried. “Should I shapeshift taller?”

“Nah. I think I can get you where I want you.” She nudges a thick thigh between Pearl’s legs, and Pearl spreads them willingly.

“Oh….” Pearl says, sighing into the steam.

The girl pushes her thigh up, until Pearl is astride it, her feet not touching the ground. The girl finds footing on the edge of the tub, toes splayed for stability, and puts her hands on Pearl’s hips. “Little human trick,” she whispers in Pearl’s ear, and starts to gently rock. “Good thing I’m so strong.”

Pearl shivers and arches to put herself in greater contact with the girl’s thigh, letting the girl rock and grind her. As Pearl squirms more and more against her, the girl presses her closer, until she’s crushed against the tile, the girl’s breasts heaving against her back, desperately frotting against the crook of her thigh, the girl thrusting against her now, again and again, until—

Pearl cries out, or thinks she will—things all seem to fade and shift. This is…this is different, it’s not—

A girl neither human nor gem, but both, is sitting on the bottom of the shower, water running over her. It’s starting to go cold. Without thinking, she stands up and shuts it off.

She steps out of the shower without drying herself off, dripping copiously on the mat. The mirror is fogged up, and she stares at it, equally foggy.

_Who…who am I supposed to be?_

She grabs a towel and wipes a clean streak in the mirror. What looks back at her is a face hauntingly like that of Rainbow Quartz, but with only two eyes—one blue, one green. The girl touches the oval gem on her forehead, then her belly, finding a soft human navel.

“No! This is not—I’m not—” she says, suddenly feeling only chaos and panic. The two halves of her struggle away from each other, and in an instant she’s gone, and two women lie dazed and bewildered on the bathroom floor—a wet and naked human, and Pearl, fully clothed again and curled in on herself, gangly fingers clutched to her thin frame.

“You’re…really an alien,” S says. Her mouth is open, eyes wide, and Pearl can’t tell if she’s upset, afraid, angry….

“I told you I was,” Pearl says. “Didn’t you notice? How do you think I made my clothes disappear?”

S shakes her head. “I didn’t know how you did it! I thought it was cool, but this….”

They sit in silence a moment, and S finally asks, “What was that? What happened to us?”

Pearl can’t bring herself to say the word _fusion_. “It’s impossible. For me. With a human. I’m not half human. This can’t happen. Rose never could.”

“What’s impossible? What did we do?” S asks, more frantically. “Is it bad? I—I don’t know, it felt sort of—”

Pearl stands up, and S says, “Please don’t go yet! I don’t understand what we did. Did I do something wrong?”

Pearl struggles with her urge to flee, warring with the sense that it would be wrong to leave things like this. “I’m not leaving,” she manages. “I’m just going to sit down.”

She finds a seat in S’s living room—garishly decorated with every manner of poster, mirror, crystal, trinket, and curiosity. There are masks made of feathers and little stone shrines with wax drippings on them, and photos of S and her friends haphazardly woven into the mosaic of wall space that seems to display everything but actual wall. S blows out the candles and emerges from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her pink hair dripping on her shoulders. She takes a seat in a bean bag chair and glances at Pearl out of the corner of her eye. “So….”

“I…I think we fused,” Pearl says. “Usually only two gems can do that.”

“Am I going to grow alien babies in me or something now?”

Pearl laughs a little. “No, no, nothing like that. We don’t have sexual reproduction.”

“Then what was that we were doing in the shower?” S asks with a grin.

“Recreation, I thought,” Pearl says. Then, “You really didn’t do anything wrong. I think you did something very right, actually. It’s very…special, that kind of connection. I just wasn’t expecting to find it here.”

“Oh,” S says. “I did think it felt nice. At first—then I got scared.” She thinks on it. “But that wasn’t even me. Was I the one who got scared? Or was it you?”

“It was someone new,” Pearl says. “Someone who is both of us, and more. That’s what fusion is. The experience of being who we are together.”

S nods thoughtfully. “Do you ever want to try it again sometime?” She falters. “I mean—it seems a shame to meet her and never see her again.”

“Sometime, yes,” Pearl says. “I’d like that.”

-

She’s lost in thought on the way home. How much of gem life would S be ready to understand—and how much is Pearl ready to tell her? She doesn’t think it was good for Greg, being with Rose, in the end. Something special he’d never trade away, but still, something that left him stranded with little more than memories. Rose had a way of doing that, coming through people’s lives like a hurricane, not knowing the power she had over people. Not that Pearl regrets it either. But humans have shorter lives, less time to heal. She isn’t sure she wants to do things that way. Distance would be best.

But she also isn’t quite sure she wants to let this new thing wither before it can bloom. The memory of being that…unnamed someone, it still gives her shivers. She had a taste of things she didn’t know she could feel—maybe things no gem ever really felt. That terrifies her too, even more than the prospect of destroying S’s life. But it also has a deep, powerful allure.

When she gets back to the temple, she finds it empty save for Steven, who’s already in bed. She hadn’t told anyone about her date. She’d planned to tell Amethyst in the morning, when she already knew how she felt about it. She ought to tell Garnet too—Garnet would surely be delighted, learning that a new kind of fusion is possible. She almost wants to run into their rooms and tell them right now. But she’s also carefully nurturing this new thing, turning it over in her mind. It’s been a while since she had anything so confusing and new she had to keep it close to her heart like this—thousands of years, in fact.

She opens the refrigerator on a whim, and stares at the contents. She remembers the new girl, the new being she was, touching her stomach, feeling something ache inside. The experience is gone, but the idea lingers, a shadow of a taste on her tongue, half-remembered. She selects a head of iceberg lettuce, puts it on a plate, and sets it on the table with a knife and fork.

Resolutely, she stabs the fork into the lettuce, and carves off a piece. After a moment of brief hesitation, she puts it in her mouth and chews. It’s juicy, rich with water. It crunches. There’s a strange flavor of green growing things, of life on Earth. She remembers that strange feeling, and chasing it, swallows.

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on [Tumblr](http://forbitten-fruit.tumblr.com/post/150236331769/fic-someone-new)!


End file.
